


downpour

by deldie



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deldie/pseuds/deldie
Summary: It's a rainy day in Tokyo-3 today, and Asuka decides to stay after class with Rei. But as the rain keeps falling, Asuka has a thought.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	downpour

It was a particularly groggy day outside. The skies were grey and dull, and rain fell steadily outside the windows of the school. It was the last class of the day, and the air was alive with her classmates chatting amongst themselves about what they planned to do after school.  
Asuka took her eyes off of her book for a moment to look at Rei from across the room. Rei was watching the world outside from the window, her red eyes reflected on the glass. She looked quiet and studious, with her hands propped underneath her chin. To anyone else, it would seem as if she wasn't paying attention. But in reality, Rei loved to watch the rain. She loved the sound of it. Rei would much rather watch it rain than interact with the other classmates, and Asuka didn't blame her. She wondered what Rei was thinking about in that moment.  
She was rather glad that the class was oblivious to them, and didn't pick up on the fact that Asuka spent the majority of her nights at Rei's apartment because the girl couldn't sleep without her being there. Asuka was too proud to admit that she couldn't sleep without Rei, either. The only one who knew was her friend Hikari. But only after being pressured into admitting it.  
"You've been acting strange lately, Asuka." She remembered Hikari asking her during lunch one day. "What are you on about?" Asuka sneered.  
"Well, you've just been a lot....nicer lately. You started holding the door open for people. You save extra food after lunch everyday in your backpack, presumably for someone else. You never stick around after school anymore...are you seeing someone?" Hikari's face was painted with a teasing smirk. It was as if she couldn't tell how distraught Asuka had become.  
"N-no! Leave me alone, idiot!!" She could feel her face getting red, and weighed out the repercussions of running away in her head.  
"D'aww, come on Asuka! You can't hide it! I'm your best friend, you can tell me! Who is it?" Hikari begged. There wasn't much avoiding it now.  
"It's Rei. And we've been dating for a month now." Hikari went silent, a look of extreme confusion riddled on her face. She couldn't say she didn't understand her surprise though; Rei and Asuka were polar opposites, and they rarely spoke to eachother at school.  
"Really? I didn't kno-"  
"Shut up, okay! It's supposed to be a secret. And I know what you're thinking, it's written all over your face." Asuka snapped, turning away so she didn't have to look at her.  
"I'm sorry, your secret's safe with me. I just-"  
Asuka had already began to walk away.  
"I never expected her."  
Class had ended before she knew it and everyone flooded out of the school, opening their umbrellas and covering themselves in raincoats. The only one left in the class was Rei, who had cleaning duty. She waited until the last person walked out of the door, and then made her way to the bucket of water in the corner of the room.  
"Need any help, Wondergirl?" Asuka said as she stood behind Rei.  
"Asuka." Rei spoke. It was in her usual monotone voice, but it was a bit softer than how she talked to everyone else. "I do not see why you insist on assisting me."  
"You'll finish faster that way."  
They moved around the classroom, washing down each desk with soap water. Asuka decided to look over at Rei again. But this time, she was met with Rei looking back at her. Rei's face was tinted with a light pink, and it almost seemed as if she was glowing. Asuka thought about kissing her.  
Lightning struck outside.

They waited until they were out of the crowded streets and into the isolated sidewalk around Rei's apartment complex before intertwining their fingers. They shared an umbrella, a yellow one that Rei had picked out. The thought of kissing her had not left Asuka's mind. What if it overwhelmed her? She didn't want to barrage Rei with too many things that she hasn't experienced before. But the more she looked at Rei, the more she wanted to try.  
The door to Rei's apartment creaked open, the only sound present in the seemingly endless hallway of empty rooms surrounding hers.  
"So how was your day, Rei...Rei?" Before she had a chance to set everything down, Rei had enveloped Asuka in a hug from behind, with her chin resting in the nape of Asuka's neck. Asuka rushed to find her words, flustered and blushing.  
"W-what's up? You okay?"  
"Yes. I am okay. I just wanted to hold you." Asuka wasn't used to receiving affection. It had been a long, long time since she had last felt compassion from someone else. In moments like this, she didn't feel the need to be defensive. She felt warm.  
"Rei..."  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever kissed someone?" Asuka asked. She wasn't planning on asking, but it was as if her mouth has sabotaged her into saying it.  
"No."  
Rei never beat around the bush. But it was a really dumb question, after all. Nobody had ever managed to hold her hand before Asuka came along. So how would she know how to kiss? Asuka was already overanalyzing herself and regretting everything.  
"I'd like to kiss you, if that's okay."  
_She'll say no, and she'll think that I'm weird, and she'll never wanna talk to me _  
"Ok."  
Asuka felt herself shake from nervousness.  
"Okay, well... we put our lips together. You understand that, right?  
"Yes."  
"Okay, good. So... just do what I do. Okay?"  
"Ok."  
"Oh, and, um, one last thing," Asuka stuttered.  
"Yes?" Rei titled her face slightly in thought.  
"Just hold your breath. It tickles me and I don't like it." Asuka thought about the time she had hastily kissed Shinji, looking for some kind of affection that she wanted so bad. She had to pinch his nose to stop him from breathing on her. He never moved his lips at all, and tried to squirm his way out of Asuka's presence. She made him uncomfortable. And she hated it, and hated thinking about it. She turned around to face Rei, who was looking at her with kindness and patience. It only made Asuka even more nervous. She moved a little closer, before realizing that Rei was keeping her eyes wide open.  
"Close your eyes, i-idiot!" Asuka stammered before closing in the gap between the two.  
It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was perfect. There was no tickle under her nose, and no fighting to get away. Rei has put her hands on Asuka's shoulders as she leaned in. Her lips were soft.  
"Was I sufficient?" Rei asked as she pulled away, her face even more pink than before.  
"Yeah." Asuka felt at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what to say, and she was sure that Rei didn't know either. But this unmistakable feeling of happiness and comfort spoke for the both of them. Rei then looked up as Asuka and smiled, bringing her hands up from Asuka's shoulders and to her face.  
It was the most she'd ever seen Rei smile.__

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! <3 i hope you all are safe and happy! here's some more asurei, since they're such a huge comfort for me, and i hope they are for you too ❤💙


End file.
